comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregor Dosynski (Earth-RSR)
Gregor Dosynski, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier is a Russian secret agent, KGB Operative, which is normally labelled as a "superhero", being a member of the Winter Guard. Praised for his prowless and no-nonsese attitude on the battlefield, Gregor hides secrets even himself is afraid of remembering. Biography Early Life Gregor's past life was mostly unknown, as the files of his origin have been deleted when he joined the KGB and got his left arm replaced. He has been said to be born in a classified location in Russia, near Siberia, and has been trained to be the perfect assassin since he was 5 years old. Becoming an Operative Gregor's past training proved to be effective in his adulthood as a for-hire assassin. Gregor later joined the KGB in order to reform for what he had done in his past. He began to carry out missions for them, and soon met and befreined his fellow member, Anatoli Knyazev, also known as KGBeast. Before the Winter One day, Anatoli lost his hand in battle and had it replaced by a Particle Cannon. Dosynski took care of Anatoli for a while, but little did he know that he would soon suffer the same fate as Anatoli, as during a battle, he was taken off guard and got his whole left arm sliced off. Gregor got his left arm replaced by a functioning, weaponized cybernetic arm. Weeks later, Gregor returned to action. It was during this battle, that he met the girl known as Helena, he adopted her his own. She became his sidekick, going under the name of Shadowcat. The Winter Guard At some point in time, the Russian government formed the super-hero known as the Winter Guard, in order to protect Russia from the various new types of new threats. Gregor and Helena where recruited. There, he met they met others, including powered beings such as the legendary Russian super-soldier, Red Guardian, as well as the super-soldier known as Red Star. Gregor then became the teams co-leader, in case the Red Guardian is gone for a while. Superman During the events of World War III, Gregor and his comrades resurfaced in order to lead Russia to victory. The group was introduced to a new member to the KGB, Max Nevsky, the Superman. Gregor saw what Superman is capable of, and he and the other members to train him, and it worked. Gregor trained him to use his powers simultaneously during combat to achieve an easier victory. It worked well. Powers and Abilities Personality Trivia *Winter Soldier's real name is taken from the DC super-villain called "NKVDemon", who is KGBeast's protege/apprentice. Although one of his cover-up names refers to his real comic name, James Barnes. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Assassins Category:Versions of Winter Soldier Category:Espionage Category:Heroes Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cyborgs Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Single Characters Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Draft227